<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maniac by njostn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188543">Maniac</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/njostn/pseuds/njostn'>njostn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Andrew Minyard is an Asshole, Angst and Feels, Betsy deserves love but not right now, Excessive Drinking, Fuck Andrew Tbh, M/M, One Shot, POV Neil Josten, Post-Break Up, Sad Neil Josten, Song: Maniac (Conan Grey), recovering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:48:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/njostn/pseuds/njostn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>fuck it. a oneshot based on the song maniac.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maniac</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Maniac.</em>
</p><p>Nicky had stopped talking to him. Aaron hadn't ever talked to him anyways, but now he wouldn’t even look at him. Kevin would only talk to him about exy, and even then it was harsh and cruel demands. But surprising of all, when Neil went to Betsy for his required meeting, she could barely meet his eyes. She had obviously heard- and believed- Andrew’s story, whether it be from him or someone else.</p><p>It’s funny, really. Neil had been convinced that they were going to make it, “‘til death do thy part.” But that was an obvious lie, as Andrew was now going around saying that Neil was never a serious option, just a distraction. He never talked about regrets, he didn’t believe in them, but if he did, Neil knew that Andrew would say he was one of his. It was heartbreaking, Andrew telling lies about how Neil had acted. Andrew had said that Neil finding him on the roof was because he was a stalker. He was a delusional psychopath who was, as everyone now knew, a pathological liar. It hurt, and Neil couldn’t convince himself to let it go.  Maybe he was right. After all, it seemed everyone Neil ever trusted sided with Andrew. </p><p>It was the first Friday after Andrew “broke up” with Neil, which meant Neil was officially uninvited to going to Eden’s Twilight after. Neil paced his room for a while before holding back tears as he sat on his bed. The time passed quickly, and Neil was brought back to focus as his phone, the one Andrew got him, started to vibrate. No one had called or texted him in a week. His last text was from Renee, <em> “I heard what happened with you + Andrew. Hope ur ok :(“ </em></p><p>He had gotten that text even before Andrew had broken up with him. The warnings were true.</p><p>Neil lifted the phone slowly, answering without checking the caller id. “Hello?”</p><p>Andrew’s voice rang through the speaker, <em> “Hey, Josten. Having fun without us?” </em></p><p>“Uhm… I don’t think we should be talking. Bye.”</p><p><em> “No, no, no. Wait a second.” </em> There was a moment of silence. No Andrew, just soft music in the background and Neil’s heavy breathing. Moments later, Andrew was back, <em> “I’m not having fun. I think… I think I want you here. I miss you. You’re really cool and nice and pretty. And you were my boyfriend. I think. I really like you, Josten.” </em></p><p>Neil sighed, “Drew–”</p><p><em> “Don’t call me that.”  </em>Andrew growled. </p><p>Neil wanted to roll his eyes, but he should have known better. “Fine. Andrew, you’re drunk. Get a ride home.” Neil should have seen this coming. Once Andrew sobered up, alcohol affected him differently. </p><p>
  <em> “That’s actually what I was going to ask.” </em>
</p><p>Neil’s eyes widened, “Andrew, I am not going to drive to get you. Absolutely not.”</p><p>Neil heard Andrew sigh before he spoke again. <em> “But I’m so tired and I can’t find Nicky anywhere.”  </em></p><p>Neil was surprised. Andrew was not acting like himself. “Fuck,” Neil groaned as he ran his hand over his face. “Can you wait on the phone for a few more minutes?” It was silent. “Andrew?”</p><p>
  <em> “I nodded. Pay attention, Neil. Jeesh.” </em>
</p><p>Neil shook his head but stood up, leaving the phone sitting on his bed. He went over to Matt’s corners to see if his keys were anywhere to be found. His keys were laying next to the coffee machine. Neil states before grabbing them. Matt wouldn’t mind, right?</p><p>Neil rushed back to where his phone was laying. He could hear Andrew humming softly and Neil fought the urge to say something. “I’m on my way. Can you wait there for me?”</p><p><em> “Anything for you, darling,” </em>Andrew sputtered through a barking laugh. Neil rolled his eyes before shutting his phone. </p><p>Neil pulled on a hoodie before checking he had everything he needed. Once he got in Matt’s truck he sent a text saying he was going somewhere, and started his journey towards Columbia. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks. this sucks.<br/>insta is @miiinyard<br/>tumblr is @amiiinyard</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>